gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Zombie
}} The Steel Horse, Liberty Chop Shop & Liberty City Cycles Zombie is a Harley-Davidson styled motorbike featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. It is set to return to Grand Theft Auto Online in the upcoming Bikers update. Design Grand Theft Auto IV The Zombie resembles a Harley Davidson Fat Bob Custom with a rigid body frame, as evidenced by the lack of a separate rear suspension module. The back of the bike is taken after a Harley Davidson Iron 883 with the fender and 2 tail lights. Standard versions are manufactured by Steel Horse, while custom variants are manufactured by either Liberty Chop Shop or Liberty City Cycles. The Zombie will have a wide range of parts, resulting in different combinations. These are: *Slim fuel tank, Rounded fuel tank with single gas cap and rounded fuel tank with double gas caps. These will have different tribal paints on it and sometimes, "skull-themed" decals. *Whitewall tires and "Redwall" tires. *Dual Exhaust tubes and dual exhaust tubes with a single end. *Lower transmission covers in a standard form, decorated with "skull-themed" decals and plain covers with Liberty Chop Shop badges. *Rider's seat with or without "skull-themed" decals. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' To be returning as part of the Bikers update, the vehicle assumes the same design, albeit with more detail. The exhaust manifold extruding from the front cylinder bank appears to be finished in chrome rather than the original brown color. An added groove in the bike's tire is also added down the center of the circumference. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' While able to reach a decent top speed, the Zombie's handling suffers due to the oversized front tire, and the bike is susceptible to oversteer. It can only do wheelies from high revs, and by transferring weight to the back before taking off. The engine is a chain-driven, V-Twin internal combustion engine with a manual transmission, as evidenced by the foot-actuated gear shifter. The Zombie has elongated "ape hanger" type handlebars, which make cornering difficult with the increased sweep caused by the handle arms. The Zombie has mostly good handling. Its speed and braking are superior to most motorcycles in GTA IV, compensating for its flaws. GTA IV Overview ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The bike retains the chain-driven V-twin engine from its previous appearance, albeit with chromed exhaust manifolds. GTA Online Overview Notable Owners *The Lost Brotherhood *Jim Fitzgerald will have a black Zombie with "Redwall" tires, black rims, black panelings and frame, a custom gas tank with custom pin striping, an oversized carburetor on the right side of the engine, and a repositioned jolly roger on the gas tank lid. While some details changes, the overall paintjob and the "Redwall" tires will be always there. *Lester Arnold *Jason Michaels Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' ZombieRender-GTAIV.png|''GTA IV'' Zombie Render. Zombie-GTA4-custom-front.jpg|Customized Zombie with "skull-themed" decals and "redwall" tires. Zombie-GTAIV-GasTank.jpg|A customized gas tank on the Zombie. Zombie-GTAIV-LibertyChopShop.png|Liberty Chop Shop variant. Zombie-TLAD-VersionIdentities.jpg|Different sets of exhaust and gas tank on the Zombie. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' GTAOnlineBikers-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|As seen in an official screenshot for the Bikers update. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Usually spawns all over Middle Park. *Spawns when driving mostly any motorcycle. *Found near Acter, driven by The Lost. *Easily accessible in GTA IV during No Love Lost and No Way on the Subway, when the player kills members of The Lost, particularly Jason Michaels and Jim Fitzgerald. *Spawns more frequently when driving a Turismo. ''The Lost and Damned'' *If Johnny calls Clay, he will deliver this bike to him. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *TBA Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Zombie are: **''GTA IV: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. **GTA Online: TBA *The Zombie is based on the Exile Hot Rod by Russell Mitchell. The only differences are twin headlights, a "tribal" paintjob and the addition of a pillion pad to the Zombie. ''Grand Theft Auto IV *In the GTA IV mission No Way on the Subway, and in The Lost and Damned, Jim Fitzgerald is depicted riding a Zombie B. *In the mission No Love Lost, Niko must chase down and kill Jason Michaels who is escaping from him. He is seen riding a Zombie. In addition, his Zombie's tires cannot be popped, making this one of the only vehicles in the entire game to have any sort of immunity. ''The Lost and Damned'' *The Lost paintjob can be sprayed on any Zombie in The Lost and Damned, but these do not have the modifications. *In The Lost and Damned, Zombies with custom paint jobs spawns more often than the plain-coloured version. Navigation }} de:Zombie (IV) es:Zombie fr:Zombie pl:Zombie Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Bikes Category:Choppers Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Steel Horse Category:Vehicles manufactured by Liberty Chop Shop Category:Vehicles manufactured by Liberty City Cycles Category:Customized Vehicles